Give Me One Reason
by AgentRez
Summary: Tony had every intention of keeping his promise to Jack, but when the time comes will he have the courage? Takes place at the end of season 7, but it's pure speculation - no spoilers for unaired episodes.
1. Chapter 1: Tunnel of Doom

_This takes place towards the end of season 7. Assume that Jack has been cleared of the charges against him and Renee has been reinstated to the FBI. Jack called Tony while he was on the run from the FBI to help him and the FBI has been letting them both help until the crisis is averted. Jack, Tony, Renee, and the FBI managed to stop whatever Hodges was doing. For the sake of the story, assume that the shipment Hodges was receiving involved some deadly chemical. The events of the day culminated with a dramatic shootout inside the Third Street Tunnel (otherwise known to many who attended Obama's inauguration as the 'Purple Tunnel of Doom'). Now the deadly chemical has been secured, the hostiles are dead or in custody, and Jack, Tony, Renee and a swarm of FBI agents are securing the chemical and wrapping up the operation._

_If you check out the version of this story on my website (linked from my profile), you can see pictures of the locations used in the story, courtesy of Google Maps._

* * *

Renee is standing on a closed-off section of I-395 outside the tunnel, talking to Agent Moss on the phone.

"No, the containers were secure," Renee tells Larry, walking further away from the tunnel in order to get a better cell phone signal. Moss says something inaudible.

"Alright, I'll let him know," Renee agrees. She hangs up and walks down toward E Street where Jack is IDing vehicles that belonged to the hostiles.

"Agent Moss wants us back at headquarters to debrief. He said the hazmat team can take care of securing the site and cleaning up," she tells him.

Jack nods. "Tony, let's go," he calls out, before realizing that Tony is no longer on the other side of the road looking for ID on dead hostiles and collecting stray weapons.

"Tony?" he says again, bewildered. "Was Tony down there with you?" he asks Renee.

"No, I haven't seen him in the last five minutes. Wasn't he right here with you?"

"Yeah, he was a second ago," Jack says, confused.

"He was over there less than a minute ago, trying to ID the dead bodies and secure stray weapons," Jack explains as he dials Tony's cell phone, which immediately goes into a message saying that the user had not yet set up voicemail.'

"You left him unattended near a supply of weapons?" she asks him warily.

Jack looks at her like she is crazy. "He just helped prevent the release of a deadly toxin that would have killed thousands of people," he says to her.

"I know. And I'm going to testify to everything he's done today when he comes up for trial. But I can't believe you would have been stupid enough to leave him unattended with a stockpile of weapons knowing he could escape…unless you were helping him escape," she says with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not and I don't think he's trying to. He gave me his word that he would turn himself in as soon as this was over."

"And you believe him? You trust him to keep his promise?" Renee asks skeptically.

Jack sighs. "I believe he wants to keep it. I don't think he would give me his word if he didn't intend to keep it."

"I hope you're right," she says skeptically. She picks up her walkie talkie to ask for a 20 on Tony but Jack stops her.

"Please, just help me find him," he asks. "The FBI has its hands full trying to secure the chemicals, and Tony couldn't have gone far. You were standing right outside the tunnel talking to Agent Moss, and you didn't see him come through, right?"

"No, but I wasn't looking for him."

"The tunnel is swarming with other agents…if he were trying to get away he wouldn't have gone in there. He knows where the FBI set up a perimeter. The bridges are still sealed off, and he wouldn't be stupid enough to steal a police vehicle with so many agents around…if he wanted to get away he would have gone toward the marina to steal a boat," Jack insists as he leads Renee further away from the tunnel.

Renee looks at him skeptically. "You better not be playing me," she warns, thinking back to the previous morning when Jack had helped her find Tony only to break him out.

"I give you my word that I'm not trying to help him escape. Please, just trust me," he urges.

Renee nods reluctantly, hoping that her instinct that Jack is just trying to give his friend another chance to turn himself in on his own terms instead of being captured again is right and that she's not being played. After everything they have been through today she trusts Jack, but she knows that Jack is a loyal friend and she can't rule out the possibility that Jack feels he owes it to Tony to help him escape given the history. But she decides to trust her instincts and trust Jack, at least for now.

"You check the up here, I'll check the lower level," she says to Jack, running down toward back toward a part of I-395 that is low enough to safely jump down to the street below. Jack continues to run down I-395 away from the tunnel, looking at the roads below as well as ahead of him.

Jack's heart breaks when he sees Tony finish loading up a gun and then climb up onto the railing, his hand shaking as he points the gun at his own head.

* * *

_FYI, for those of you who don't know DC, I-395 is elevated over several other roads on the stretch between the 3rd Street Tunnel and the bridge, with ledges or railings serving as barriers to prevent cars from falling off the road._

_I hope this isn't too similar to some of the other stories I've written lately. I heard an old Tracy Chapman song on the radio the other day that I don't even particularly like, but it gave me the idea for this story and I couldn't resist, especially since I've been hot to do a fanfic for this DC-based season that somehow incorporates the Purple Tunnel of Doom. I thought I had kicked the fanfic habit (and the 24 addition in general!) but Tony's my main muse for writing fanfic, and now that he's back I keep coming up with story ideas. Hopefully people are still enjoying my stories even if they are somewhat similar. Chapter 2 will be up hopefully later today for those who are interested!_


	2. Chapter 2: Like a Brother

_Okay, here's the second (and probably last, unless I'm inspired) part. I've rewritten it 6 times but I think I'm finally (mostly) happy with it. Please let me know what you think...I love reviews! I hope it's not too similar to my other stories._

* * *

Jack approaches slowly, afraid that if he startles Tony he could cause him to lose his balance.

"Tony, what are you doing?" he asks softly after being sure Tony can see him.

Tony doesn't answer. He looks away, too ashamed to look at Jack.

"Tony, come on. You don't want to do this," Jack coaxes. Still no answer.

"Come on. Just give me the gun, then give me your hand and I'll help you climb back over," he urges.

Tony shakes his head. "I can't," he says quietly.

"Yes, you can," Jack says firmly. Tony just shakes his head, fighting back tears.

"Tony, I know how you feel…there was a time in my life when I thought about doing the same thing," Jack admits.

"No. It's not the same thing," Tony says adamantly. "You still had a daughter to think about, and you weren't about to spend the rest of your life in jail."

"Damn it, Tony, you helped save thousands of lives and uncover a massive government conspiracy. They're going to take that into consideration," Jack insists. "Agent Walker just said she would testify about everything you've done today, and so will I. And Chloe can testify about how you brought the conspiracy to her and Bill and worked undercover to expose it."

Tony gives Jack a look that says 'give me a break'. "Come on, Jack. With everything I've done there's no way they're going to cut me a break and you know it. It doesn't matter what you or Chloe or anyone else says or does. Especially given my history."

"You don't know that," Jack replies, knowing there's a good chance Tony is right about spending the rest of his life in jail but wanting to give him some hope that there may be a way out. "With everything you've done today and everything you probably know from working with Emerson's crew you may be able to cut a deal. And I'll be behind you every step of the way," he promises.

"Why?" Tony asks with disbelief.

"What do you mean, why?" Jack says, as if the answer should be obvious.

"Come on, Jack. I saw the disgusted look on your face earlier when I told you about everything I did before I teamed up with Bill and Chloe. I got the impression then that you thought I deserved to spend the rest of my life in jail. Even if you could help me, I don't see why you'd want to."

Jack sighs. It's a fair question, and truthfully, he is conflicted about whether or not Tony deserves to be in prison. But after everything they've been through together Jack still feels a sense of protectiveness and obligation toward his old friend, especially given the fact that he feels partly responsible for everything that happened to him.

"Because I owe you my life," Jack says gravely, the guilt apparent in his voice. "And because I gave you my word. I told you before that if you turned yourself in I'd stand behind you." Jack pauses for a second. "And because Emerson wasn't the only one who considers you like a brother," he says meaningfully.

Something about Jack's last line has an effect on Tony that he didn't expect. It is then that he looks at Jack for the first time since Jack found him here, studying Jack to see if he could really be serious. After everything he has done, he doesn't understand how Jack could still gives a crap about him. If anything, Jack of all people should want to see him punished for what he did. With everyone else it's easy to snap that they haven't been through what he's been through so they can't judge, but Jack has been through even worse than he has and still went on serving the country. Though Tony would never admit it he still admires Jack for his unyielding dedication, and hearing Jack say that he still has his back in spite of everything means more to him than he would ever admit even to himself.

"Listen, Jack, I wasn't lying yesterday afternoon when I promised I would turn myself in," Tony says, the sarcasm gone from his voice. He knows that he is letting Jack down and letting himself down and he is genuinely sorry that he doesn't have the strength to make good on his promise.

"I know," Jack says genuinely. "And it's not too late to keep your word. Just step back over that ledge and come with me," he coaxes.

"I can't…I can't go back to prison again," Tony says, his voice cracking up. "I thought I was ready to turn myself in and face the consequences but I can't…I can't do it."

Jack thinks back to the day he picked Tony up from prison years ago and knows how much he must dread going back. How can he encourage Tony to do what he himself was unwilling to do until his back was against the wall and he was faced with the deaths of innocent children if he didn't surrender?

"Look, I know you feel like you should talk me out of this…I know that's what people are supposed to do in these situations. But if you honestly think about this for a second, I think you'll realize that it's better for everyone this way."

Out of the corner of his eye, Jack sees Renee approach, a sympathetic look on her face when she realizes what's going on. Jack motions to her to step back and let him handle this, and she nods and walks back so that she's out of sight.

"Tony, come on," Jack pleads weakly. "I know you don't want to do this."

"Of course I don't want to," Tony says as if that should be obvious. "But it's better than any of the alternatives, and deep down I think you know I'm right, or else you would've come up with at least one good reason why I shouldn't do this instead of just telling me to put the gun down."

Jack sighs, not sure what he can say. As much as he hates to admit it, he knows that five years ago, he didn't try as hard as he could have to revive Tony after Henderson stabbed him because part of him felt that he shouldn't. When Tony said "she's gone, Jack," he took that as Tony's way of saying that he didn't have the will to fight for his life, and in a moment of weakness Jack had respected his wishes. Now he is faced with the same dilemma. He knows he should keep Tony from pulling the trigger, but a part of him can't help but think that maybe it would be more compassionate to back off and let him end things on his own terms.

"How's this for a reason: we've been sitting her for almost ten minutes and I haven't tried to grab your gun," Jack begins. "You could have taken the shot at any point and there's nothing I could have done to stop you. But obviously something's holding you back, and as long as you have even the slightest doubt you shouldn't do this, because once you pull the trigger there's no going back."

Tony shakes his head defiantly and raises the gun to his head, tempted to pull the trigger just to show Jack he's serious.

Jack thinks for a second, conflicted about what to do. Part of him thinks that if Tony really has the will to pull the trigger he shouldn't interfere. But he decides to try one more tactic, one he's purposely been avoiding until now.

"Is this what you think Michelle would want you to do?" he asks softly.

Tony looks at Jack with disbelief. What Jack said was only fair after he played the Teri card yesterday morning while Jack was interrogating him, but he didn't think Jack would stoop that low.

"If Michelle were here she'd be so disgusted with everything I've done she wouldn't even be able to look at me," he responds.

"I don't believe that," Jack says firmly. "The stuff you did with Emerson's crew would come as a shock to her, just like it came as a shock to me. But if she could have seen you these past 24 hours I know that she'd be proud of you," he says gently.

Tony blinks back tears. He wants to believe Jack more than anything but he can't. He can't believe that Michelle could ever forgive him for what he'd done, and knowing that is even more unbearable than the thought of spending the rest of his life in jail.

"Tony, come on," Jack coaxes, sensing an opening now that he has broken down some of the tough barrier Tony had erected around his emotions. "Give me the gun and I'll help you climb back over," he urges gently.

Tony shakes his head one more time, this time out of shame rather than defiance. "I can't…I'm sorry," he says, closing his eyes so he doesn't have to look at Jack as he prepares to take the shot. Jack stands back and doesn't say anything, knowing that there's nothing more he can say. With Tony's eyes closed Jack has the opportunity to grab him by the shirt and try to knock the gun out of his hand without knocking him over, but he knows it's not the right thing to do. He knows he has to let Tony make the decision for himself.

Tony once again raises the gun to his head and tries to shoot, but just as Jack had predicted, something is holding him back. His finger trembles on the trigger as he tries to find the strength to pull it, but for some reason he just can't do it. After a minute he lets the gun drop out of his hand, unable to look Jack in the eye as he admits defeat.

Jack grips his arm as a sign of solidarity and to prevent him from falling. "It's alright," he coaxes. He waits for a minute, giving Tony as much time as he needs until he's ready to climb back over the railing, then reaching out his hand to help him. When Tony is back on the other side of the railing Jack thumps him on the back, silently saying "you did the right thing" as he leads him toward where Renee is standing.

When they catch up with Renee, Tony looks down and puts his hands out for her to cuff him. Renee reachs for her cuffs but Jack gives her a look, silently asking her not to use them.

"It's alright…just follow me," she says to Tony. Tony nods gratefully and shoots Jack an appreciative glance as they follow Renee to her car.

"Thanks, Jack," Tony says softly, thanking Jack for the gesture but also for talking him out of what he was about to do.

Jack squeezes his shoulder firmly. "It's going to be okay," he promises.

Tony nods, finding that he somehow believes Jack in spite of everything. As scary as turning himself in is in some ways it's a relief after years of being on the run and constantly looking over his shoulder. He's still ashamed of himself and filled with dread at the thought of going back to prison, but somehow he feels more at peace than he has in a long time.


End file.
